


You're Good At Playing Nurse

by HinaSohma



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSohma/pseuds/HinaSohma
Summary: Yuki has been very sick, and Hatori is coming to doctor him up. But not if Kyo gets there first.





	You're Good At Playing Nurse

Yuki had been absolutely miserable for days now. The cold season was always hard for him - and it seemed this time he couldn’t power through it. Instead, he was convinced to his bed, with each of his family members coming day in and day out to check on him. But when he opened his eyes, there was one he hadn’t expected to see.

“Kyo?” He sounded uncertain, as if the orange haired boy was simply a part of the elaborate fever dreams he had been having.

Kyo hadn’t meant to wake him. Just peak in and let Tohru know that he’s fine. “Tohru’s worried about you, but she’s cooking.” He offered his explaination quietly, out of character for him, but the entire house had settled into a whisper, worried a loud sound might send Yuki to the point of no return.

“And?” Yuki asked, burrowing himself more into the sweat soaked pillows. Honestly, even opening his eyes this much felt like an exertion.

“You look pathetic.” Kyo assured him, leaning against the door frame. He did - paler than usual, his hair plastered to his forehead, his pillows clearly damp and covered in every free blanket in the house.

“Gonna come try and fight?” Yuki asked, hoarsely, although there was no way he could fight back in this state.

“No, doesn’t count as winning if you can’t stand to start with.” With that, Kyo disappeared back into the hallway, the door closing. Yuki was briefly thankful, but he was unconscious again in just a few minutes.

Downstairs, Shigure, Tohru, and Kyo enjoyed a very quiet dinner around the table. Yuki’s illness had been eating at Tohru more than the other’s, her fear was clear. But, she was trying to just let him rest.

“Hatori is coming tomorrow to check on him ” Shigure assured the table, although no one had voiced their worry. Least of all Kyo. “And he’ll probably force him out of bed and into a shower, and change the sheets on that bed.”

Kyo made a face. He couldn’t think of a worse fate than being stripped and forced into a shower by the Doctor. He didn’t say anything, listening to Tohru talk about how thankful they should all be for such an attentive doctor to care for them.

Dinner was finished, and Tohru did the dishes and they each retired to their rooms. A quiet settled over the house, only interrupted by the coughs coming from Yuki’s room.

Kyo waited until the clock turned midnight before sneaking out into the hall. The linen closet. He grabbed all the spare pillow cases, trying to remember how many pillows Yuki had. Then, the spare bedset. It was a soft gray set, folded together by Torhu’s careful hand.

He opened the door to Yuki’s room, surprised to see him awake and sitting up in bed, looking out the window.

“You do that, you’re really gonna regret it.” Kyo said, causing the grey eyes to turn back to him. First, in surprise. Then, in questioning. “Hatori is coming over tomorrow to force you to take a shower, and change your sheets, and see if you’re improving.”

Ugh. Yuki couldn’t shower on his own, could barely sit up on his own, he couldn’t think of a worst fate than being showered by Hatori. Still, didn’t see why this considered Kyo. “So?” He asked, hoarsely.

“So, if I do it now, he won’t have to do it tomorrow.” Kyo actually couldn’t believe he was doing this. However, the helpless feeling had been heavy in his chest, since peeking in on him, earlier. At least this way, he was helpful.

Yuki was certain this was a fever dream. He shook his head, much too quickly and it send him into a coughing fit. Kyo shook his head. “If you fight me, damn it, i’ll change my mind and I’ll leave you here to sit in your own sweat until Hatori forces you out of it.”

Maybe that was the worse option. Yuki didn’t say anything, just looked at him. Kyo sat the sheets down on the ground, moving over to the bed. He pulled Yuki’s sheets off him, trying to consider the best way to get him off the bed. He settled on leaning down, putting one arm under his legs and the other behind his head, picking him up bridal style.

Yuki collapsed into Kyo, and Kyo could feel just how sweaty and damp and _small _he was. He felt so damn thin like this. Of course he had lost weight, but this was… Terrible.

“You don’t have to do this.” Yuki mumbled, softly, but his eyes were closed and he was putting all his weight against Kyo’s chest.

“How am I supposed to kick your ass when you’re a puddle of sweat and germs? I can’t.” Kyo said, carrying him out of the room and towards the bathroom. He set Yuki on the toilet, moving to draw him a bath.

“Soak in here, and then once I change your sheets I’ll come back and we will actually get you clean.” Kyo said, feeling to make sure the water wasn’t too hot.

“You’re good at playing Nurse.” Yuki said, his eyes still closed. He was sure the light in the bathroom would make him hurl, and there was nothing left for him to throw up.

“You talk so much for some one who is so sick.” Kyo said, watching the tub fill up for a moment before looking back at him. “Can you take off your own clothes?” He asked.

Yuki nodded slowly. “Turn around. Don’t look.” He said, moving his hands to slide off the pajama bottoms he had been living in for way too long.

Kyo turned quickly, facing the wall. “I wouldn’t look.” He said, much too sharpy. Yuki didn’t retort, just stripping himself down as bed he could, shivering.

“Okay, here.” Kyo grabbed a towel hanging in the wall. “Cover yourself, and I’ll put you in the tub.” He covered his eyes with one hand, holding the towel out with the other.

Yuki opened his eyes just barely, reaching out for the towel as the room spun around him. He draped it lazily over his waist, closing his eyes once more. “Okay.” He said, softly.

Kyo turned back around and picked him up again, careful not to shift the towel or have too much contact with Yuki’s bare skin, which was burning hot. He placed Yuki down slowly in the bath water, letting the towel get soaked in an effort to preserve his dignity.

Kyo pulled the shower curtain so only Yuki’s face was visible, before reaching in to pull out the sopping wet towel.

“I’m gonna strip your bed and get your blankets in the washer, okay? Just stay here, and try not to fall asleep and drown.” He didn’t think Tohru would forgive him if the rat drowned under his care. Not to mention, he would definitely have to tell everyone what they were doing, and he didn’t want anyone to know.

Yuki managed a weak nod, before Kyo left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave kudos. If you loved it, leave a comment. If you want another part, let me know!


End file.
